


Crown of Love

by Miraculous_Wolf



Series: Supernatural Love [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Possessive!Jensen, Sorta unrequited love, Stupid!Stephen, adorable!Jared, but not really, confused!jared, in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Wolf/pseuds/Miraculous_Wolf
Summary: Stephen Amell knew he was one attractive bastard. He had the looks, money, he had everything that made him perfect. Except one itty bitty thing. Jared Padalecki.





	

**Crown of Love**

Stephen Amell knew he was one attractive bastard. He had the looks, money, he had everything that made him perfect. Except one itty bitty thing.

Jared Padalecki.

Stephen and Jared both dated years ago. They were good together, until Stephen ended it because Jared wouldn't move to the _next level_ with him. And because the guy was so damn independent, it was hard to care for him sometimes. But they had their break, it couldn't have been that long (he lost count on how many years), and Stephen was waiting for Jared to come crawling back to him.

He didn't.

That surprised Stephen more then he would like to admit. And just so we are clear, he wasn't crawling back to Jared, he was just going to offer what they had again. Poor kid must be lost without him. Jared _needed_ someone to look out for him. Stephen was too proud to admit that he missed the oversized puppy. And that's how he ended up in front of Padalecki's new apartment. It was a lot studier then the place Jared owned last.

Stephen found the apartment room, 441, and knocked, charming smile already in place. A small thud, yelp and scattering feet approached the door before opening. Stephen's eyes widened as he took in Jared's face. Jared was ushering two dogs behind him with light scolding before looking up at Stephen with a confused/shocked smile.

"Stephen?"

"Hey Jared." Was all he could say in the moment. Jared's hair was no longer in the Gilmore Girls type hairstyle that one actor had, but longer and it looked so silky. The brown locks had small curls at the end that tickled Jared's now defined jaw line. His skin was a smooth tan with little beauty spots around his face. His cheeks held a beautiful flush that made Stephen check the rest of the man's body out. Jared was wearing a tee-shirt that cling to his body, sweat defining his stomach and strong legs.

In other words, Jared was a fucking sex god, an Agape (pure love) that needed an Eros (passionate love). Stephen needed to be the Eros to his Agape.

Jared was now staring at him, Stephen can tell he was wondering what the hell he was doing there. Puffing out his chest, he made sure Jared could see that he still got it. The charm that stole Jared's heart in the first place.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Me?" Jared raised in eyebrow, now leaning his slim body along the door frame, crossing his arms.

"I thought we could catch up." Stephen winked. Jared didn't blush or stutter like he expected. Jared just blinked at him, eyebrows still raised.

"That's...sweet, but nows not exactly a good time."

"Come on Jared, I just want to talk."

Jared sighed and stepped back, glancing at what Stephen believed to be a clock before looking back at the older man, motioning him to come in. Stephen took a quick glance around, barely petting the dogs whining at his feet. Jared's place was actually very neat and well kept. A few things were probably out of place but it sure as hell wasn't a disaster like Jared was known to have. Stephen made himself comfortable on the couch, leaving space for Jared to sit next to him. Jared opted for the recliner.

Stephen can deal with this. Soon Jared would be in his arms again, he just needed to play his cards right.

"You wanted to talk," Jared said, looking to the digital numbers on the DVD player. "I honestly don't have time right now so..."

"Right," Stephen nodded his head, scooting to the edge of the couch cushion and smiling his charming smile at Jared. While Jared had the puppy eyes, he had the smile (how did you think he got Jared in the first place? Or anyone else for the matter?). "I want us to get back together."

Jared chocked on air, coughing in his arm, eyes wide. "W-What?"

"I did some thinking and, I forgive you."

" _You_ forgive _me_?"

"Yep! I have come to realize that not everyone is ready for final steps in relationships and that's fine. We don't have to get married or engaged to whatever, but I think I have given you enough space and want to try again."

Jared was still gaping at him, disbelief on his face when rapt knocking came from the door. Jared cursed, shooting up in his seat and stumbling to it. A male voice held kind greetings before dropping to a low whisper that Stephen couldn't hear. Jared let out a loud sigh before walking back to Stephen, who tried to make it look like he wasn't eavesdropping.

A man was with Jared. He had dirty-blonde hair that was spiked up in the front, beautiful green eyes, little freckles dusting his cheeks and nose. Stephen wouldn't be surprised if they were all over his body. The man looked firm with sexy biceps and thicker waist, muscle showing a bit threw his casual AC/DC shirt. The man was overall beautiful.

Jared glanced between the two before coughing awkwardly. "Uh, Stephen, this is Jensen. Jensen this is...Stephen."

Jensen' eyes flickered with anger as they darkened a few shades, his jaw ticked and fists clenched. Yet the man plastered on a fake smile, it was so obvious it was almost funny, and held out his hand.

"Pleasure."

"Likewise." Stephen shook his hand before looking back to Jared. Jensen sat in the recliner making Stephen feel smug, Jared had no choice but to sit next to him now. Jensen had other plans. He pulled Jared by his waist and had him sit on the arm of the recliner, arm protectively curling around him.

Stephen didn't know why jealousy burned in his stomach. Jared was just another third base to breach...right?

"So, uh, whatcha doin' here Stephen?" Jensen asked causally yet his voice had an undertone threat.

"Jen," Jared scolded, playing with the man's hair.

"Just catching up. I wanted to see if Jared wanted to go out today." Charming smile in place, check.

Jensen snickered and grinned smugly at Stephen. "Sorry dude but Jay is busy today. We have a _date_ to get to in a couple hours."

Stephen felt himself pale. _A date?_ Jared and Jensen are going on a date? When did they even get together? How could he not know that Jared was with someone? Stephen assumed Jared would wait for him, assumed that Jared needed him. Guess he was wrong...

"A d-date?" He got confirmations from both of them. Stephen felt dizzy. "W-When did you guys start dating?"

"Four years ago."

 _Four years ago?!_ They had been dating for four years? So much for Jared waiting! Sure he hadn't seen the guy in a while but he didn't think it was four years ago.

"Four years? You got over me pretty quick." How much more conceded could he get? Jared tensed, eyes narrowed in a glare, easily copied by Jensen. The latter had his arms wrapped more firmly around Jared, almost like he was his anchor.

"Stephen, we haven't seen each over in seven years." Jared said slowly, like he was talking to a child who didn't understand anything. "Did you honestly expect me to still be hung over you? _You broke up with me._ I didn't want sex, I wasn't comfortable with it and _you_  left, not _me_."

Stephen felt more pain in his chest, head going more fuzzy by the minute. This was not what he expected to go down in this apartment. He fully expected Jared to accept his invitation and be his boyfriend again. This Jensen guy beat him to the punch.

"I'm really sorry Stephen but I love Jensen more then anything in the world." Jared said, cheeks flushing an adorable shade of red and Stephen's heart burned. "I wouldn't give him up for the world."

Jensen stood, bending down to give Jared and kiss, drawing it out and making Stephen flinch. Jensen then turned to Stephen. "I don't like you and as you can see we are very busy. You know where the door is and I'm sure you can show your way out. Have a nice afternoon!"

Jensen followed Stephen as he shuffled out. He glanced at Jared one last time, who mouthed _Sorry_ before the door slammed in his face. Stephen stood there for a few minutes, he could hear a little bit of laughter from inside and he was getting sick of the pain in his chest and heart. He didn't like it one bit. With a sigh, Stephen left the door, still wondering how he fell in love with Jared Padalecki without even realizing it.

 

 _~If you still want me, please forgive me,_  
The crown of love has fallen from me.  
If you still want me please forgive me  
Because your hands are not upon me.~

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey! I'm starting Supernatural one-shots so give me prompts!! Ideas!! Anything!! Hope you like it!!


End file.
